Ten patients and control subjects have completed the study protocol this year. They fall into the following categories: 3 unipolar depressed patients, 2 bipolar depressed patients, 1 manic patient, 1 schizophrenic control patient, and 4 non-hospitalized outpatient control subjects. A new GLC capture method for urinary VMA was used in the laboratory.